Chapter 1 of chara tale
by DrabFelmore
Summary: This story is a WIP because I suck at Grammar and spelling so for those who think I am a Gr.2 shit head I want you to know it is not my strong suit and it will be fixed up in time. Mean wile I hope you like this and show support because this story will be a great time for me and I want to keep it going.


_**Chapter 1: A new friend**_

I feel my legs quiver as i pull myself up to the platou of the mountine but as i do i cough uncontrolably because my lungs feel as if they are full of sharp knives. I watch the clouds roll over head as i weaze but once my breathing is a small bit more normal I grab a small juice pack from my jeans leg pocket. I strugle to get the straw so i just use my teeth to make a slit to tear the pack open a small bit, but i end up squirting half the pack all over myself.

"For Fucks sakes!" I angerly gulp down the juice but once it is gone i notice a cave entrence that i never seen before now. I have nothing else to lose now so i get up and go to the entrence against my brused bodies protest. I hear a echoing tune coming from deep within the cave which gives me shivers up my spine, the tune stops and then i hear somthing similer to a motor being wound up but once it is done the tune starts once again. I venture in to the cave to find the sorce of the tune but i find out quickly that it is coming from in a hole. I sit near the holes edge listening to it multaple times but after the third of it replaying i decide to make words on the fly for it. Once i start to sing i hear movement from below me but i do not stop untill the music stops, with it gone there is an awquird silence between me and the person below.

"Hello?" The voice i hear is that of a male and they are around my age but the idea of them being from the Orphanage aswell brings a smile to my face.

"Hello, What is your name?"

"Asriel... What is your name?"

"My name is Chara, I would shake your hand but there are a few holes in that plan." I hear a laugh from the boy in the hole which refills me with joy, I sit back on a rock then look at the hole. "Are you from the Orphanage?"

"The Orphanage, what do you mean?"

"I mean were kids live if they don't have parents."

"Oh no I live with my parents." I raise an eyebrow at this reark but realize he can't see me so i gather my words to ask a question even though i probably will still screw up my sentence.

"You live in the hole with your family?" I must admit i did a decent job at stating what he just said basicly but in a question, But who exactly would be able to survive in a dark musty cave in a mountin is my logic.

"Yes but there is more then just my family down here, we have a whole city down here and we have a whole way of living."

"What about food?"

"We use magma from deep down in the mountin to provide light and warmth to our crops. Well we did along time ago and a bit now adays but we have technolagy to help the growth process." Let me take that back this cave is probably not musty at all considering they have access to magma or what ever.

"Asriel!" A Female voice echos throught the cave and i figure it is Asriels mother calling out to him.

"I have to go Chara, it was nice talking to you."

"Yep same to you Asriel." i raise my hand to wave good bye but quickly put it down because who was going to see it. I take a deep breath then head back to the Orphange but i know it will not be a nice welcome back.

"Guys look it is Cara." i watch as a group of kids run to me in joy to see i am safe and though i am the oldest of all the kids they manage to tackle me to the ground, I laugh as the hug me and chatter around me.

"Ok ok time to go inside all of you." They let me get up but when i look to the door i see an unfriendly face scowling at me and i am quickly slapped back to reality.

"For being ten years old you seem to be very disobediant little girl."

"I am sorry for the disrespect Mrs. Voldershy." Mrs. Voldershy is a crancky old woman that runs the Orphanage, she is seen in good light by all the people in the small village we live in but the fact is that behind closed doors she is an evil witch. We get punished for every single bad deed we do but i try to take the punishment for the little ones because they shouldn't get traeted like she treats us. Even though we do get punised badly she gives us pleny of good food, soft beds, toys, and many other things.

"Snap out of it girl, go tuck those children in then meet me in my office."

"As you wish... Mrs. Voldershy." I look to the now pretty mush crying children and gesture towards the door which they know as come along so they obey my command but they do not disperse from their arranged groop. I leed them to their bedrooms and tuck each one in but before i turn out the lights i wish them a good night, once everyone is in bed i head to Mrs. Voldershy's office but i knock so i don't get another punishment under my belt tonight.

"Come in Chara." I enter her office to see Mrs. Voldershy sitting at her desk with a file open which i know is mine, I gulp down the lump in my throught before i even think about sitting down. Once i do sit however i am greeted by an emotionless stare from Mrs Voldershy. "Who did you go see?"

"I am sorry but what do you mean by that?"

"If you ran away for that long of a time you must have met up with a person of some kind my dear so who is it?"

"I didn't go see anyone, I went to mount. Ebot." Mrs. Voldershy looks at me directly in the eys wich causes the lump i had just got down to return but moments later she gets up from her desk and i can see the belt in her hand.

"You sre to never lie to me is that correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Voldershy."

"Then tell me why you went to Ebot."

"I went there so i would be away from this place, away from you." A smile crawled up Mrs. Voldershy's face but within seconds of realizing what was coming i am grabbed by the wrist and dragged to bend over the desk. I let out a cry of agony as sharp spikes of firey pain shoot through my legs and butt.

"How about you try to run up your stupid mountine with these bruses." I hear the pleaser in her voice as more and more lashes come at me from the belt she holds, I feel tears roll down my cheeks but i slightly feel something else liquid like on my body but it is on my leg. I know that my skin must have gave way to the belts abuse and is now bleeding, I feel anger filling me but with nothing to do with it i just cry harder. I get tossed to the ground by Mrs. Voldershy who finally seems to have calmed down but I see the leather belt is a bit worse for wair now. "Go clean yourself up and get to bed you wentch."

I look at her in a daze but she simply turns around then goes to the window behind her desk but she leaves the belt behind on her desk. I look at the belt with bitterness in my heart and before i can comprehen what i am doing in my heated rage i grab the belt and whip it with all my might at her throught.

"How dose it feel Mrs. Voldershy?" She is on her knees gasping for air but i do not stop for a second, I kick her waist sending her on to her side and knocking more air out of her. I open the drawer to her desk were i know she keeps a knife which i have fallen victom to many times, she dosen't notice that i have it and when she tries to get up i stab her hand that lays on the floor. She gives off a small weezing scream which is to quiet for anyone exept me to hear, I withdrawl the knife but when she looks at me it is full if terror now for i am the one in controle.

"P-Please." I stradle her stomach and feel a grin spread across my face as i know exactly what to send her off with.

"Didn't you always say that this is a dog eat dog world Mrs. Voldershy?" I watch as her eyes tell me her reaction in realization of what is about to happen.

Foot note: Loss of innocence.

end of chapter 1


End file.
